Emerald Princess
by kudakoneko
Summary: Emerald and Amber. Two kingdoms, two sworn enimies. Sakura and Syaoran. The emerald princess and the amber prince, enimies so far but we'll see later. DISCONTINUED UNTIL I CAN WRITE BETTER
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS... but I'll get my own anime!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mewy: Hello nyo! Hope you enjoy this fanfic nyu!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Emerald Princess_

_chapter one_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Normal P.O.V

It was a warm summer day, sword clashings could be heard around the castle. A boy about the age of 10, dressed in amber robes, was sword fighting with an elderly, yet agile, man. The boy had dark chestnut hair, tough limbs, and the dreamiest firey amber eyes any one had laid eyes on. "Master Syaoran. Don't get too cocky. Opponents can always pull a fast one one you." the elderly man said. "Yeah, I know, Wei!" the boy called back. They continued with their training.

Syaoran's P.O.V

It was very good day for my daily training today. I was practicing when my sister, Futie, came in. "Xiao Lang! Mother wants you!" she said in a high pitched sing-song voice. "Coming." I replied. I quickly put my sword away and headed down the hall to the throne room. When I reached the throne room, my mother was sitting on the window seal. She looked very elegant in her silk robes. "Yes, mother?" I asked her why she had summoned me. "Son, do you remember who killed your father?" she asked. I nodded my head, I could never forget that day...

_flashback_

_It was a destructive battle field. Two kingdoms; the Emerald and the Amber. It was my father's army against **his** army. I remember seeing **his** family on the other hill top; my father snuck soldiers over to that hill top. They killed them; a woman and a boy. But...I remember seeing another figure next to **him**; it was covered in a cape, so I could not see who or what it was. A few minutes later, **he** withdrew his soldiers; then **he** sent the shadowed figure onto the battle field; all by its self. We looked at this as a chance to defeat him, but we paid no heed to the figure, for I could see that it was small and petite. That was our biggest mistake; for when my father's soldiers drew forward, **he** commanded the figure to attack. It was remarkable what it had done; it sent hail from its finger tips, and each one was fired at my father's men, killing them. When all of them were dead, all that was left was my father and me. **He** commanded the figure to attack with its most powerful attack. It sent a beam of thunder straight through my father's heart; he was killed right before my very eyes. **He** laughed, for victory was his. It killed my father, that figure, I don't know who or what it was, but I do know that one day... I'd get my revenge._

_end flashback_

That was the most hurtful moment in my 11-year-old life, but why is mother bringing it up now? "You also remember that **his** family was murdered, correct?" I just simply nodded my head. "Well, it seems the **his** wife and son were killed, but **he** had a daughter that was never seen before." she stated. I was taking in all of this with quite a shock. I never knew he had a daughter.(They use **he** alot LOL. **He **is... Eriol's other half.) "We finally found his kingdom. You are to sneak in, kidnap his daughter, and bring her back here.

XXXXat the new Emerald palaceXXXX

With Sakura but not her P.O.V

"It is another lonely night. I wish mommy and onii-chan were back from their trip." a young girl about the age of nine thought to herself. She was brushing her shoulder length auburn hair while staring at her silver mirror with emeralds on it.(Her father never told her that they were murdered, he just said they went on a long trip.) She looked about 9-years-old and her wardrobe consisted of an ivory silk dress with a pink bow that had an emerald on it,

"_SAKURA! Come here now_! " a loud and raspy voice called. "Coming, father!" she quickly rushed to my father's chambers. "H-hai?" she asked with a little fear. "_Child make me a new crystal_." he demanded. "But father I-" I was cut off.

"_YOU DARE TALK BACK TO ME YOU INSOLENT LITTLE BRAT_?" he screamed in his raspy, screeching voice.(His voice sounds like 'whats his face' from Harry Potter. The face guy on the back of the evil dude's head.)

He pulled out two daggers from his boots and swiftly moved toward her face.

The next moment there was a blood-curdling scream ringing through the castle.

She ran. She ran as fast as her feet could carry her out of her father's room. When she reached her room, she started searching for something. For something that could stop...the blood.

XXXXXXwith SyaoranXXXXXX

Syaoran's P.O.V

'I got here fast, so I must move fast' I thought to myself.

_flashback_

_"Xiao Lang. You must use one of your transportation spells to get there because it is very far from here. You may only be able to transport a few feet away because it has a barrier spell around it. So use a barrier deforming spell that is weak so it will create a hole that's big enough for you to fit through. Understand?" mother asked. "Yes." I replied briefly. "Be careful son. Oh, and take her by any means necessary." she said in her usual cold tone. "Yes mother, but how will I know it's her?" I asked. "What do you think an **emerald** princess wears?" she asked while giving off a little smirk. "Emeralds" I replied, smirking, while making my way out to try and transport myself to **his** kingdom._

_end flashback_

"**_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_**!" I heard someone scream. "Who or what was that!" I asked myself. The voice seemed female-ish.(Is that even a word?) I didn't take that much notice to the scream. All that mattered was that I captured his daughter. 'It's gonna take a lot for me to get through this barrier.' I thought to myself. 'Guess I better get started.' I gave one last thought before getting to work on the spell.

XXXXXXback with SakuraXXXXXXX

Sakura's P.O.V

I finally found a sash for my scar. I was so scared and...and...oh, how I wish mommy and onii-chan were here. I felt cold tears streaming down my face. I missed them. I will never speak of this again. That's it. I'll never ever speak again. For the rest of my miserable life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mewy: Okay. Short chapter sorry! But if you want more you'll have to R&R plus I'm kinda busy with school so it'll take awhile. Well, bye nyu.


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: If don't own CCS, but I own my own characters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'...' thought

"..."talk

(...)author talk

_**... flashback**_

POV point of view

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mewy: Okay, I'm gonna introduce my new characters today. And here to help me is... the one and only... Sakura.

Sakura: Aw, thanks.

Mewy: No thank you for helping me. And, without freddie adu, oops! I mean further adu, my character profiles and new characters(+)! Take it away Sakura.

Sakura: Right.

**Sakura Kinomoto: emerald princess, age 10, related to Tomoyo, can create jewels, element powers, and the sakura cards**

**Syaoran Li: amber prince, age 11, related to Eriol and Meilin, sword-fighting, ofuda elements**

**Tomoyo Daidouji: amethyst princess, age 10, related to Sakura, song spells, can tell whether you lying or not**

**Eriol Hiiragizawa: sapphire prince, age 12, related to Syaoran, whatever magic stuff he does in the 3rd season**

**Meilin Li: ruby princess, age 10, related to Syaoran, chinese martial arts**

**+Roo Takamei: peridot princess, age 10, related to Shang, creating magical staffs, telepathy and teleportation, element; darkness**

**+Emi Tsukiò: opal princess, age 10, related to Ace, predicting the future, reading minds, telekinesis, element; light**

**+Ace Tsukiò: opal prince, age 7, related to Emi, eavesdropping, element; wind in-training**

**+Shang Takamei: garnet prince, age 13, related to Roo, summoning element spirits**

**+Krad Domiki: topaz prince, age 12, healing wounds, flying and make others fly/levitation**

**+Roy Kimuyo: diamond prince, age 11, stopping time, teleportation**

**+Korina Seto; pearl princess; age 8, making power gems(uses them, like Roo&staffs), element; ice**

Mewy: Okay. That's all I got now, but I'll see ya around. I'm Mewy...

Sakura: and I'm Sakura...

Both: That's all for **Mewy's 411 **(LOL. XP)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Emerald Princess_

_chapter two_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXEmerald PalaceXXXXXXXXX

Normal POV

'I finally got through that blasted barrier.' Syaoran thought to himself. 'Whoever lives here must be very powerful.' 'Now...I just have to find the princess and I'm out.' He thought while looking around from left to right. The palace was very big and it was filled with a strong aura.

Sakura's POV

'I..feel someone's aura...an intruder's in the castle!' I thought. 'I can feel a light green aura...it's near the entrance.' I opened my door and quietly walked out of my room. 'I'll just go see who this intruder is...'

XXXXXXXAmethyst PalaceXXXXXXXX

Normal POV

A girl was sitting in her room looking in a mirror, she had long ebony hair that was waist-length and pale skin like the moonlight, but what was most attractive about her, was that she had amethyst eyes that sparkled like the gem itself. She was wearing a lavender satin dress that went to the floor and she was braiding her long hair while looking in the mirror. Suddenly, she flinched. 'Something's wrong...' she thought to herself.

Tomoyo's POV

'What was that?' I asked, getting no reply. 'There's a disturbance in the air.' I closed my eyes and listened as the air flowed through my window. I hear crickets singing. I sing along with them and forget the thought I just had. It's cold out tonight. The deep blue sapphire sky...it makes me think of him...the one I love...Eriol. "Tomoyo, dear. It's time for dinner!" I heard my mother shout. "Coming." I called back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXSapphire PalaceXXXXXX

Eriol's POV

Sigh I hate not having Tomoyo around. She's what lights up my day. _But NOoo_ mom wants me to marry some other girl that I have no interest in at all. "ERIOLLLLLL!" a high-pitched squeal came through my door. 'Speak of the devil.' I turned around and saw Kaho(She's 13 in this fanfic) standing there, grinning like a madwoman. "What do you want?" I asked in manner that was not me. "It's time for dinner!" she said in a normal voice. "Fine, I'll be down in a minute." I said back to her. With that she left, oh lord was she annoying. And today was a just a dull day for her, you should see her on her crazy days.

I came downstairs and then GRABBAMBOOM I was suddenly on the floor with a very heavy load on my back.

"Eriol, honey! What took you so long!" Kaho practically screamed in my ear.

"Oh nothing really..." I lied, for the past ten minutes I tried using my bed sheets as a rope, but unfortunately, my room was over eleven stories high and..I'm scared of heights.

"Oh don't worry honey! I'm not mad at you!" she said to me.

"Boy...**_WHAT_** a relief..." I said jokingly.

The rest of the evening was going to be filled with terror, I just know it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXBack at the Emerald palaceXXXXXXXX

Normal POV

Syaoran was making his way towards the passage ways.(Okay it's like...the walls are like...uhhhhhh...oh crud I'm bad at describing things. Well sorta like a comb, except more space between the teeth. That's what they're like . ;) He heard footsteps coming toward his way.(Guess who?) He hid in one of the passage ways (Whatever I was describing before).

Syaoran's POV

'This aura...it belongs to a girl...this must be her!' I heard the footsteps get closer, and closer, and _CLOSER_. When I heard them practically 2ft away from me, they stopped. I slowly took out my sword, ready to fight if the enemy was ready or not. 'Okay, ready...set..."DRAW!" I yelled and charged at the owner of the footsteps I heard earlier. SPLASH was all I heard. It was like liquid to the floor...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mewy: I know is very short but anyway, I hope you enjoyed ch2 and I'm STILL busy with school so I'm gonna try and update sooner next time. Oh! and check out my website on my profile and if you do sign my guestbook. Thanky-swankynyu!


	3. chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Don't own CCS but I own my own characters!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank You all who reviewed!

**ranboatsu**

**dbzgtfan2004**

**uriko**

**darkshadowlover**

**Lynne102**

**Chewy-chan**

**Erin Moon**

**cherrichik**

**Bianca Lamaj**

**crazypicciloplayer014**

**halliwells**

**Mew of Fire**

**babygirl**

Mewy: Sorry I took so long to update, I just had CRCT a few weeks ago and upcoming finals. But now, I'm outta school. Well, any some characters that were mentioned in ch2 are gonna be in this!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'…' think

"…" talk

… noise

'…' _flashback_

(a/n:…) author's note

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_recap: I slowly took out my sword, ready to fight if the enemy was ready or not. 'Okay...ready...set..."DRAW!" I yelled and charged at the owner of the footsteps I heard earlier. SPLASH was all I heard. It was like liquid to the floor..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Emerald Princess_

_chapter 3_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Syaoran's POV

I stood there, shocked. My sword was frozen in the place I thought I'd slashed someone, but no. There was no one there, just a big puddle. 'What kind of scorcery is this!' I asked myself. (a/n:geuss WHO the puddle is? . ) Suddenly, it started to move and take form. It started to look like a girl. She had shoulder-length auburn hair, slightly tanned skin, but the one thing struck me the most, her EMERALD eye. (a/n: remember…she got cut in one eye)

'This…is the emerald princess?' I stared, more like glared, at her in shock.

Sakura's POV

I was checking if there was an intruder, and suddenly someone tries to cut me in half. I thought of my first defense by turning into water, so that when he hit me it wouldn't hurt. After that, he just stood there, probably from shock that I was a puddle of water. I decided to turn back into flesh, which made him even more shocked. I closely examined him; he had messy brown (a/n: i notice that almost everyone calls it chocolate, but i don't…it's too sexy...and it makes me hungry), but most of all, he had striking amber eyes. 'What in the world is the amber prince doing here?' I thought to myself. He just stared, well more like glared at me, but still it scared me. He spoke to me, obviously out of his shock. "Are you…the emerald princess?" he asked me. I simply nodded my head. "Well then. You coming with me!" he said and grabbed me by the arm. I think I surprised him when I didn't protest against him.

XXXXXXXXat the Peridot PalaceXXXXXXXXXXX

Normal POV

'Somethin's up…somethin' like…aura clashin'.' A girl thought to herself. (a/n: I'm Roo, just so ya'll know. OH! and I sorta' speak slang) She was wearing a satin shoulder-less shirt with what looked like a black tank-top, which went right above her belly-button, some cute forest green shorts, a pair of white boots that went just below her knees, and she was also carrying a white staff with a black crescent moon on top and a big peridot gem in it. (a/n: Think sailor moon's crescent wand) She had long umber (a/n: it's a color) hair that had bronze mixed in and had a strange pair of eyes. One of her eyes happened to be magenta, and the other one was lime green like a peridot. She was rather odd to her family because of her strange-colored eyes. "YO! POO!" someone yelled from outside.

Roo's POV

When I heard that, I jumped out the window and it was okay since I was of the first floor. Once I'd recognized the voice, I knew and started running. "SHANG! GET BACK HERE! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME POO!" I was chasing my older brother around the garden while he was laughing and running at the same time. 'OOOOOHH! When I catch him, he's a dead man!' I thought to myself. He had a bad habit of calling me names that rhymed with my name, and it really ticked me off.

"What's the matter **_POO_**? Are you mad just 'cauz I called you a wittle name?" He asked in a mocking, babyish voice.

"You just wait Shang! Im'a kick your butt so hard, it's gonna fall off!" I yelled after him.

"I'd like to see you try, **_POO_**!" He said, still taunting me.

"A'ight! That's it!" I snapped.

I pounced off the ground and landed on Shang. I could tell it hurt him 'cauz I'm not the lightest person in the world and I landed straight on his spine. "HAHAHA. Serves you right Shang. Next time, don't call me that, or you'll be in even more pain." I said in triumph. I was giggling so hard that I didn't notice his chanting.

"Wind Dragon, I summon you." Shang called as he summoned a slim dragon made of wind.

"Wind, huh? It makes no difference this time." I remembered the last time he summoned an element dragon.

"Oh yes it does. Wind Dragon, blow her off me." He commanded it. It obeyed him. The slim dragon started to blow its typhoon attack at me, trying to get me offa' Shang. But alas, I countered it with my staff by casting shadows to attack it. After the first few blows of shadows, the dragon disappeared. "See? I told ya. You can't beat me, so give it up." I told him. "Never. Anyway, okaa-san wanted to see you." He said, still trying to get out from under me. Luckily for him, I got up, brushed myself off, and went to see mama. Knowing her, she was probably in the garden. I walked the path that led to the garden. I finally came to the doors, which were covered in ivy, and opened them to reveal a wondrous, beautiful garden. I found my mom by the fountain reading. I faked coughed to get her attention, which seemed to work, since snapped her head up to see who made that sound.

"Ah, Roo. I've been waiting for you. Did your brother do something again?" she asked in a clear bell-like voice.

"He called me Poo…again." I said, sulking at the thought of him.

"Why can't you two at least try to get along?" she asked.

"I do try! It's Shang that can't cooperate with me!" I defended myself.

"Well, anyway I wanted to ask you to deliver these to the amethyst, ruby, and diamond kingdoms for me. You can take as long as you like just as long as they get there in one piece." she told me, handing over three packages.

"You can count on me okaa-san." I said proudly.

"Thank you Roo." she replied.

After that, I went to go pack some food for travel. I mean, sure I could use my teleportation, but it'd kill me, seriously. So once I was packed up, I went outside to go to the diamond kingdom, which was the closest to my kingdom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mewy: KYA! Please continue to read and review, it means a lot to me. Oh and by the way, check out my website where I have drawings of what most of the characters look like. It's freewebs . com / mewy fanf girl (my computer wouldn't let me type it in fully and in between _mewy_ and _fanf_ and _girl _press shift and the button after 0, if you can't find it let me know)

Kero: Hey I wanna be in the next chapter!

Mewy: Okay Kero. For the umthteenth time YOU CAN BE IN IT!

Kero: YAAY!


End file.
